LOVERS, LIARS and Something Else
by luciars
Summary: Después de que Stefan queda atrapado en la tumba con Katherine, Elena y Damon tienen que trabajar juntos para poder liberarlo, una cosa lleva a otra y Elena se da cuenta que Stefan se ah divertido con Katherine en la tumba que pasara despues?
1. 4:AM Forever

Temporada 2 Ep. 10 (DELENA)

**Titulo:** LOVERS, LIARS and Something Else.

**Summary:** Después de que Stefan queda atrapado en la tumba con Katherine, Elena y Damon tienen que trabajar juntos para poder liberarlo, una cosa lleva a otra y Elena se da cuenta que Stefan se ah divertido con Katherine en la tumba y el único que esta para escucharla es Damon. Que sucede cuando empiezas a sentir algo mas por el hermano de tu novio? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries no es mío, este es solo un juego con los personajes!

CAPITULO 1 – "4 AM Forever"

"¡Damon tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar a Stefan encerrado en la tumba con Katherine!" dijo Elena enojada mientras caminaba por el bosque después de que Damon no la dejo entrar a la tumba.

"Elena, Elena… ¿No crees que estoy consciente de eso? Mi pequeño y estúpido hermano haciendo cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias que traerán para los demás" Damon suspiro mientras seguía a Elena de cerca "Y no pienses que te perderé de vista, esta noche dormirás conmigo"

Elena sintió un escalofrió ante la manera en la que esa oración sonó, sabía cómo se sentía Damon respecto a ella pero el escucharlo decir eso en voz alta lo volvía casi… ¿tentador?, sacudió su cabeza eliminando este pensamiento y siguió su camino sin inmutarse. "¿Desde cuando te importan las consecuencias que puedan molestar a otras personas?"Acaso estaba queriendo jugar con ella haciéndose pasar por una persona con sentimientos o realmente Damon estaba empezando a cambiar? Suspiro mientras se acercaban a su casa.

"Y por dormir conmigo me refiero a en el cuarto de Stefan, no queremos mal entendidos, ¿cierto?" Dijo esto último con un desdén de lujuria y cinismo sonriendo para sí mismo ignorando la pregunta de Elena.

"Damon, por favor…" Elena estaba cansada y no le gustaba para nada hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación. "Como puedes estar haciendo bromas con todo lo que está pasando, porque no dejaste que me llevaran con Klaus, probablemente todo estaría resuelto para este momento" dijo todo esto mientras subía las escaleras del porche de su casa, estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta de la entrada cuando Damon la tomo por el brazo y la estrello contra la misma puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la que hubiera querido, sus ojos fuera de sus casillas emanaban frustración. "Regla número uno" dijo tratando de parecer calmado y bajo control acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta que podía sentir su respiración "Tu no tomas las decisiones aquí porque al parecer eres lo suficientemente egoísta para ir a una misión kamikaze sin preocuparte por las personas a las que lastimarías si te pasara algo, principalmente a mí, mientras el idiota de mi hermano este encerrado con la loca de Katherine, estas bajo mi cuidado y no permitiré que nada te pase, no bajo mi guardia" soltó presión de su mano ahora solamente sosteniendo la mano de Elena en la suya "Por favor entiende Elena" su voz más tranquila pero reflejando todavía un poco de desesperacion. "Ahora lo que haremos es subir por tus cosas porque aunque pienses que es una broma no te dejare aquí para que te escapes a media noche y hagas alguna estupidez" dijo esto mientras abría la puerta de la entrada y señalaba indicándole a Elena que entrara.

Subió tranquila las escaleras sin sentir a Damon seguirla, seguramente ya se encontraba en su habitación esperando por ella, suspiro mientras pensaba en Stefan solo con Katherine en la tumba, por más que le daba vueltas no podía dejar de preguntarse que estarían haciendo, después de todo Katherine era su ex y eran idénticas, que tanta diferencia podría existir para él en ese momento si probablemente no podría salir nunca de esa tumba, se sintió impotente, lagrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto. Damon estaba acostado en el lado derecho de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos por atrás de su cabeza mirando la ventana ensimismado, mientras Elena se dirigió a su closet por sus cosas, pijamas y un cambio para el día siguiente, puso todo en una pequeña mochila mientras secaba sus ojos y se giraba para encontrarse con Damon observándola atentamente.

"¿Ahora qué Damon?" desesperación y coraje en su voz.

"Vamos a sacarlo de ese lugar Elena… No te preocupes" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Damon estaba parado frente a ella, hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras se veían a los ojos, Elena rompió el contacto bajando la mirada y en ese momento Damon la consoló con un abrazo. Elena sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido, porque siempre que Damon decidía ser comprensivo y cariñoso era cuando se encontraba en un estado vulnerable, pero por alguna extraña razón sus brazos era en único lugar donde quería estar en ese momento, aunque se sentía extraña realmente era la única persona que podría comprenderla, después de todo, Damon paso más de 100 años queriendo sacar al amor de su vida de esa tumba, con quien podría congeniar mas en ese momento si no era con él.

"Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que descansar, mañana será un largo día" Elena lo miro suplicante mientras sacaba sus pijamas de la maleta "¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí Damon? Puedes vigilarme desde el sillón, prometo no hacer nada estúpido." Su cara suplicante le hizo imposible negarse "Esta bien pero no dormiré en el sillón" dijo mientras volvía su posición inicial en la cama de Elena "Cuando quieras, no te preocupes por mí duermo como si estuviera muerto" sonrió ante su propia broma, Elena solo suspiro y agradeció para sus adentros el poder dormir en su cama y no tener que pasar la noche en el cuarto de Stefan extrañándolo, se acerco a su lado de la cama y se acostó.

"¿No piensas ponerte ropa de dormir?" Pregunto Damon curioso "No muerdo, te lo prometo"

"Estoy muy cansada Damon, solo me recostare un momento" dijo mientras bostezaba y su voz se hacía cada vez más tenue "¿Todo va a estar bien verdad?" dijo entre sueños después de 5 minutos de haber cerrado los ojos.

"Claro que si Elena" contesto Damon que no tenía intención de dormir y seguía mirando atreves de la ventana del cuarto de Elena, "¿Lo prometes?" volvió a preguntar sin moverse.

"Lo prometo Elena, confía en mi" desvió su mirada de la ventana hacia Elena para encontrarla en un profundo sueño y aun así con un semblante de preocupación. "Gracias Stefan" dijo mientras giraba sobre sí misma y pasaba su brazo derecho por la cintura de Damon, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

"Stefan al rescate cuando lo necesites, mi querida Elena" dijo mientras besaba su frente y pasaba un brazo por detrás de ella abrazándola de regreso. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti" pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Elena se relajaba y sonreía levemente. Vio el reloj de mesa de Elena que marcaba las 4:00 am, en ese momento deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera quedarse siempre así con Elena, pero por más que lo estuviera disfrutando era una buena hora para dormir, después de todo al siguiente día tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar al estúpido de su hermano menor de esa tumba.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir ningún fic y el episodio pasado realmente me inspiro para muchas cosas, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews! Saludos! :D


	2. I'm terrible at this you know

Temporada 2 Ep. 10 (DELENA)

**Titulo:** LOVERS, LIARS and Something Else.

**Summary:** Después de que Stefan queda atrapado en la tumba con Katherine, Elena y Damon tienen que trabajar juntos para poder liberarlo, una cosa lleva a otra y Elena se da cuenta que Stefan se ah divertido con Katherine en la tumba y el único que esta para escucharla es Damon. Que sucede cuando empiezas a sentir algo mas por el hermano de tu novio?

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries no es mío, este es solo un juego con los personajes!

Vio el reloj de mesa de Elena que marcaba las 4:00 am, en ese momento deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera quedarse siempre así con Elena, pero por más que lo estuviera disfrutando era una buena hora para dormir, después de todo al siguiente día tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar al estúpido de su hermano menor de esa tumba…

CAPITULO 2 – "I'm oh-so-terrible at this you know"

Se sentía muy cansada aunque ya no podía dormir mas, no sabía porque pero algo no la dejaba regresar a la tierra de Morfeo, bostezo mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte quien ella creía era Stefan, por alguna razón se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos, soltó un bostezo mientras abría poco a poco los ojos, vio la mesita de noche en la cual su reloj marcaba las 6:00 am tenía que intentar volver a dormir era muy pronto para estar despierta tenía mucho que hacer por la mañana pero, qué era lo que tenía que hacer en la mañana? Se pregunto así misma entre bostezos y estiramiento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se separo de Damon el cual se sobresalto ante el movimiento.

"¿Qué demo….?" Pregunto encontrándose con la mirada de Elena la cual estaba sentada en la cama a su lado, sonrió para sí mismo ante la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Pesadillas Elena? ¿O es tan malo despertar conmigo a tu lado?" la miro fijamente a los ojos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, aunque para los ojos de Elena se veía un poco sarcástico y lleno de lujuria.

Tomo una almohada de su cama y lo golpeo con ella en la cara, ¿qué pensaba?, ¿Que podría poner una de esas miradas y que ella se enamoraría de él como toda mujer que se le atravesaba?, Recordó a Rose saliendo desnuda de su cuarto y realmente se pregunto si Damon sentiría algo por ella o solo la usaba por diversión. Recordó sus palabras momentos atrás, sabía que a Damon le importaba su bienestar pero, seria parte todo de un juego para él o realmente había empezado a importarle alguien aparte de el mismo.

"¡Hey! ¿A qué se debe tanto cariño?" pregunto sarcástico protegiendo su cara de cualquier otro posible ataque de parte de Elena "No golpeas a la gente con la que acabas de dormir"

Elena apretó los labios y lo miro profundamente con odio "¿Nunca puedes tomar nada enserio Damon?"

"Por favor, son las 6 de la mañana y me despertaste con un golpe en la cabeza, que esperabas Elena, un premio?" dijo cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza viendo hacia el techo.

"Sal de mi cama Damon" exigió aunque con un deje de inseguridad esperando que Damon no lo notara aunque en el fondo sabía que para un vampiro eso era algo muy obvio.

Damon sonrió sínicamente _'Eso contesta mi pregunta' _pensó Elena mientras el hablaba "¿Segura?" dijo volviendo su mirada hacia ella que lo seguía viendo fijamente.

"Damon por favor, no estoy de humor para esto" dijo mientras volvía a tirarse en la cama y tapaba su cara con sus manos, últimamente veía a Damon de otra manera completamente, ya no era el mismo patán, idiota y egoísta que conoció cuando acababa de llegar a Mystic Falls pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por cualquiera que fuera el juego que Damon estuviera jugando.

"Vamos Elena, sabes que no iré a ningún lado así que deberías acostumbrarte a tenerme enseguida de ti, ya te dije que mientras Stefan este en la tumba no te perderé de vista, menos aun con esas tendencias suicidas que has tenido últimamente" su mirada seguía fija en el techo pero pudo notar como Elena quitaba sus manos de su cara y lo veía fijamente hasta que respondió su mirada... "¿Ahora qué?" pregunto mirándola a los ojos con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

"Has cambiado sabes, Gracias por todo" dijo sonriendo y apartando su mirada mientras se giraba hacia el lado contrario de la cama para dormirse de nuevo. No sabía porque había dicho eso pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber a Damon que estaba agradecida por todo, y que realmente le importaba, siguió sintiendo la mirada de Damon clavada en su espalda hasta que el sueño la venció de nuevo.

Damon no pudo recobrar el sueño después de las palabras de Elena, no dejo de mirar su espalda como si pudiera verla sonreír del otro lado, jugando con él, acerco su mano varias veces muriéndose por tocar su pelo, sus hombros, su cintura, porque fuera suya siempre pero cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca se arrepentía, claro que no la merecía y él lo sabía, suspiro y volvió a clavar su mirada en el techo aunque cada varios minutos su mirada volvía a la nuca de Elena, imaginando que algún día ella se sintiera como él se sentía, si supiera lo que le hacia el solo verla sonreír, suspiro y decidió esperar a que Elena se despertara de nuevo ya que el sueño no era más una opción.

* * *

"Teléfono de Elena algún mensaje que quiera dejar con gusto la atenderé" se escucho la voz de Damon mientras Elena abría los ojos lentamente.

"Si aquí estamos, nos vemos en una hora Bonnie" se volvió a escuchar Damon mientras Elena se giraba sobre si misma estirando su mano hacia él.

"Dame mi teléfono" dijo con la voz todavía entre dormida.

"Era Bonnie, nos veremos dentro de una hora en nuestra casa, Bonnie quiere echar un vistazo a los libros de nuestra librería" contesto mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Elena y se levantaba de la cama. "Hora de bañarse y empezar la _operación sacar al pequeño Stefan de la tumba donde está la zorra más grande de la historia_" sonrió como si fuera el mejor nombre que alguien le pudiera dar a una misión.

"Quiero ir a ver a Stefan antes de vernos con Bonnie" la mirada de Damon cambio rápidamente mientras con calma trataba de encontrar palabras para explicarle que eso no iba a suceder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Elena volvió a hablar.

"Por favor Damon, solo una vez y te juro que no volveré a intentar correr hacia la tumba y no tendrás que cuidarme todo el día" la mirada de Elena lo hacía tan difícil decir que no.

"Iremos, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de vigilarte todo el día"

Elena dejo la cama de un salto y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras repetía gracias una y otra vez.

"Si lo sé, soy genial" dijo Damon sonriendo mientras la separaba de el "Nos vamos en 30 minutos" Elena corrió a la regadera la prendió y corrió de regreso para recoger su ropa y volvió a entrar al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a Damon solo en su habitación. Al paso de 15 minutos Elena ya estaba lista para irse a la tumba igual que Damon que había aprovechado ese momento para ir a su casa.

"Paso por ti en 1 minuto" dijo mientras salía por la ventana dejando a Elena confundida sola en su cuarto y en menos de 40 segundos escucho la voz de su tía Jenna.

"Elena, te buscan en la puerta" su voz denotaba que aun seguía sin agradarle mucho Damon pero aun así no dejaba de ser cortes con él. Elena sonrió para sí mientras bajaba las escaleras viendo a Damon esperándola en la puerta de la entrada.

"¿Era necesario?" pregunto Elena sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Damon.

"Claro que si mi querida Elena, o querías que saliéramos juntos por la ventana? Esto no es Twilight (Crepúsculo)" contesto este mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto y ella sonreía ante la referencia. Subieron ambos al carro y llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaron a la tumba. Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar Damon se detuvo y detuvo a Elena por el brazo con la mirada perdida sin decir nada.

"¿Que pasa Damon?"

"Esto fue una mala idea, nos iremos de aquí" dijo molesto jalando a Elena de nuevo hacia el lado contrario.

"¡DAMON suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Pensé que teníamos un trato!" dijo levantando cada vez más la voz. Llegando al auto, Damon la empujo contra la puerta del copiloto mientras ponía un dedo en su boca para silenciarla. Elena se quedo tiesa viéndolo a los ojos un poco asustada a lo cual el suspiro ya que lo que menos quería era asustarla. "Shhh" hizo ese sonido mientras bajaba su mano y esperaba que Elena estuviera tranquila.

"¿Quieres ir a ver qué es lo que está pasando en la tumba?" la cara de Elena se transformo de miedo a asombro y duda mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Damon, se estaría refiriendo él a lo que ella pensaba… a lo que más le tenía miedo. Damon la soltó y se aparto de ella mientras suspiraba "Ve, yo me quedare aquí" dijo soltándola y recargándose en el auto sonriendo sínicamente. Elena lo miro de arriba abajo como queriendo saber que le había pasado pero se giro y siguió su camino hacia la tumba tranquilamente. Antes de llegar se interpuso en su camino nada más y nada menos que Damon otra vez. "Damon basta" dijo Elena en un tono desesperante y enojado.

"Lo siento Elena pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto" dijo Damon mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrancaba su collar lleno de vervain y la hacía olvidar que habían ido a la tumba.

"Me esperaras aquí mientras yo bajo un momento" le ordeno Damon a lo que Elena asintió feliz "Te esperare aquí mientras bajas un momento" repitió sentándose en medio de la nada.

Damon suspiro al verla tan feliz e ignorante, no le gustaba hacerle eso a Elena pero no tenia opción, bajo lentamente mientras los sonidos que había escuchado a lo lejos se hacían más fuertes.

"Por Dios Stefan" dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero cualquier vampiro a 100 kilómetros hubiera podido escucharlo. En cuanto termino de hablar Stefan ya se encontraba en la puerta de la tumba mirándolo, usando solamente sus pantalones.

"¿Trajiste a Elena?" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Stefan

"Si no estuvieras allí dentro te juro que te mataría a golpes en este momento" contesto Damon dedicándole una mirada de puro odio. "¿Entonces realmente todo este tiempo para ti ella fue un sustituto de Katherine? Que hipócrita hermanito"

"No entiendes Damon esto tiene una explicación lo juro" Stefan parecía confundido pero intentando armar alguna frase coherente

"Ah sí? Sorpréndeme Stefan" el sarcasmo y el odio se volvían cada vez más grandes, como pensaba que podía jugar con Elena de esa manera, sobre todo si ellas dos por mas que se parecieran físicamente eran tan diferentes una de la otra, como podía hacerle esto a Elena.

"Yo.. yo.."

"Yo yo yoo.. " repitió Damon "¿Cual es la escusa hermanito?"

"Damon no puedo decírtelo pero en verdad hay una buena explicación para esto, por favor no vuelvas a traer a Elena aquí, no quiero que me vea así."

"No tenias que pedirme eso, ten por seguro que no volverás a verla por aquí nunca" mientras decía esto mientras le enseñaba a Stefan el collar de Elena en sus manos.

"Damon por favor lo que estés pensando hacer no lo hagas"

"Adiós Stefan" Damon salió de la tumba ignorando los gritos de Stefan por que regresara, Elena seguía sentada viendo al horizonte al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, no quería verla triste nunca.

"Elena mírame a los ojos" dijo mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y la hacía voltear a verlo estaba más cerca de ella de lo que ella jamás le hubiera permitido pero agacho la cabeza y suspiro solo para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

"Que pasa Damon, ¿estás bien?" sonrió ante la preocupación de Elena, claro que se preocupaba por el aunque lo negara el sabia que muy en el fondo ella también sentía algo por él. Olvido lo que estaba a punto de hacer y la miro con curiosidad.

"¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mi Elena?" pregunto nervioso por la respuesta que pudiera darle

"No empieces con eso Damon, yo…" pero Damon la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar, si Elena en algún momento decidía aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él no quería que fuera porque la estaba obligando a decirlo, suspiro y volvió a su idea inicial.

"No recordaras que vinimos a la tumba hoy, cuando nos levantamos hoy en la mañana te fuiste a bañar y nos fuimos a la librería de la casa a vernos con Bonnie para poder, entre todos, ayudar a Stefan"

Elena sonrió mientras Damon la llevaba al auto y volvía a poner su collar en su cuello y se dirigían a la casa de los Salvatore.

* * *

Segundo Capitulo Listo :D

Gracias por los reviews que bueno que les guste el inicio de la historia espero que siga siendo así, un abrazo a todos y prometo subir el tercero más pronto! Saludos y sigan dejando reviews! Se acepta de todo.


	3. The charade is almost over

Lamento mucho el retraso pero con las festividades no había tenido tiempo para escribir pero ya esta aquí! El Capitulo 3, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviewws! :D las contestaciones las pondré al final! (:

Saludos y feliz año nuevo a todos! (:

**Titulo:** LOVERS, LIARS and Something Else.

**Summary:** Después de que Stefan queda atrapado en la tumba con Katherine, Elena y Damon tienen que trabajar juntos para poder liberarlo, una cosa lleva a otra y Elena se da cuenta que Stefan se ah divertido con Katherine en la tumba y el único que esta para escucharla es Damon. Que sucede cuando empiezas a sentir algo mas por el hermano de tu novio?

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries no es mío, este es solo un juego con los personajes!

Elena sonrió mientras Damon la llevaba al auto y volvía a poner su collar en su cuello y se dirigían a la casa de los Salvatore.

CAPITULO 3 – "Don't you see that the charade is over?"

Damon estaba ojeando libros desde hacía ya varias horas sin realmente poner el más mínimo esfuerzo en encontrar algo que fuera útil para ayudar a su hermano mientras Elena intentaba escapar de ese lugar, algo que no fue desapercibido por Bonnie y los demás presentes que sabiendo que Damon se encontraba en la habitación no se preocupaban de que tuviera éxito.

"Ya déjalo Elena, mejor concéntrate en buscar alguna forma de sacarlo" dijo Bonnie mirándola preocupada.

"Si Elena, no queremos que mi hermano menor este más tiempo sufriendo en la compañía de la doble de su novia, podría confundirse y pensar que esta con Elena ¿cierto?" dijo sarcástico aunque con odio en la voz sin siquiera despegar su mirada del libro que fingía leer.

Elena solo suspiro y regreso su mirada al libro que tenia entreabierto frete a ella "Déjame en paz Damon" dijo sin ánimos de iniciar ninguna batalla, aunque en el fondo sentía que lo que necesitaba era a Damon dándole una solución rápida y sencilla mediante algún tipo de conflicto pero no encontró ninguna otra frase que decirle, su cabeza era un caos últimamente.

"Elena, pronto encontraremos una solución" dijo Bonnie mirando a Damon con un signo de interrogación en la cara como si sintiera la tensión de parte del vampiro.

"Lo sé Bonnie, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el atrapado en esa tumba" decía Elena ojeando el libro que tenía enfrente

"Debe estar muy aburrido" dijo Damon en un susurro algo que no fue desapercibido por Bonnie que ya se encontraba a su lado sin inmutarse solamente cuidando cualquier otra cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir decir y preocupar más a Elena pero su mirada de odio fue desapercibida por él.

Hubo un gran silencio entre todos mientras Damon seguía jugando con los libros. Para que tratar de encontrar una solución al problema si realmente no era un problema, era su único pensamiento.

"Necesito hablar contigo" le susurro Bonnie a Damon sin que nadie más lo notara. Damon sin discutir comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de la casa donde se encontraba la chimenea.

"¿Ahora qué hice?" pregunto el vampiro mirando directamente a los ojos a la bruja que se encontraba frente a él "Imagino que si quisieras terminar con mi existencia lo hubieses hecho en la librería sin problema" una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en sus labios "¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo tal vez?" pregunto aun mas sonriente que antes.

Un dolor inundo su mundo, su cabeza parecía explotar mientras todo se volvía borroso y trataba de fijar su mirada en algún punto de la casa para no perder la cordura. "No olvides que aunque te necesite, tú necesitas más que yo me mantenga en control" dijo Bonnie relajándose mientras el vampiro también se relajaba mirándola a los ojos. Después de un rápido movimiento la empujo contra la pared más cercana, tomándola del cuello y acercándose peligrosamente.

"Y tú no olvides que en cualquier momento puedo irme como si nada estuviera pasando. No quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo Bonnie" dijo soltándola pero empujándola levemente contra la pared aun molesto "Hazte a la idea que estamos juntos en esto y deja de pensar que soy el malo del cuento" con este último comentario se volteo dándole la espalda dispuesto a alejarse de la bruja cuando algo le impidió moverse.

"Dejarme ir ya" dijo al aire sabiendo que la bruja lo estaba reteniendo

"Que es lo que pretendes con esto Damon" dijo Bonnie que lo retenía con una fuerza invisible "Elena ama a Stefan y eso no va a cambiar nunca"

Damon solo suspiro sin responder a su pregunta "Si quieres lo mejor para ella no la dejaras acercarse a esa tumba y dejaras que mi hermanito se pudra con Katherine hasta que sus cuerpos se hagan polvo" todavía atrapado por Bonnie giro su cabeza para verla de frente "Déjame ir ya" cada vez su odio crecía mas hacia la estúpida bruja que no sabía ni que pasaba en la tumba en esos momentos y por su hermano idiota.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto en un tono duro y de incredulidad.

"¿Bonnie que estás haciendo?" se escucho la voz de Elena a lo lejos a la cual Bonnie reacciono y lo dejo ir.

"Nada" contesto esta alejándose del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Damon que solo le sonrió y emprendió su camino hacia la pequeña barra con las botellas de whiskey que tenían en la sala.

"No crees que es muy temprano para eso Damon?" la voz de Elena sonaba como la de una madre preocupada por su hijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en el sillón más amplio.

"Soy un poco mayor y sé lo que hago, pero gracias por la preocupación Madre" dijo sonriendo tomando asiento en un sillón diferente a ella.

"¿Donde está Rose?" pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

"El hecho de que sea tu niñero no quiere decir que soy niñero de todas" dijo tomando un trago de su whiskey en las rocas. "Porque la preocupación por ella, ya planeaste alguna otra misión suicida y necesitas su ayuda" su voz sonaba molesta mientras se levantaba para servirse un segundo vaso.

"Deja de culparla por lo que paso, ella no sabía lo que yo quería hacer Damon" lo miro con reproche "Aunque se podría decir que no estabas tan molesto con ella cierto, veo que se han vuelto muy unidos" un deje de celos que no supo de donde salían se escucho en el final de su oración siendo captado por los oídos del vampiro rápidamente.

La miro con curiosidad mientras sonreía coquetamente "Si, nos hemos vuelto muy unidos sabes, ella me entiende perfectamente" camino ahora hacia el sillón en el que se encontraba Elena para sentarse enseguida de ella y pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros "¿Que te hace decir eso de todos modos? ¿Noto algo de celos en tu voz?" su sonrisa creció aun mas notando el cuerpo de Elena un poco nervioso bajo su brazo.

"No empieces Damon, es solo que la vi salir desnuda de tu habitación" ahora era Elena la que reía en su interior notando al vampiro algo nervioso por el comentario "No eres muy fanático de la privacidad que digamos" dicho esto se levanto para regresar a la biblioteca con su labor pero sintió la mano de Damon en su brazo impidiéndole que se fuera y la obligo a girarse a mirarlo.

"No es nada serio sabes" su mirada clavada en los ojos de Elena esperando su reacción pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y se soltó de su mano.

"No es algo que me tenga preocupada Damon, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y sé que no necesito recordártelo, tu siempre haces lo que quieres" se giro de nuevo y camino hacia donde se encontraba Bonnie y Jeremy.

"Si fuera así no estaría en este dilema" se dijo para sí mismo en voz baja una vez que Elena salió de vista.

...

Pasaron varios días en los cuales Damon trataba de sacarle a Elena la idea de Stefan en la tumba con Katherine y Bonnie trataba de hablar con él a solas sin éxito alguno. La casa Salvatore se había vuelto una especie de cuartel general donde se discutía cualquier idea o información recolectada por todos, la escuela había perdido importancia para Elena ya que solo dormía en clases o dejaba viajar a su mente extrañando a Stefan. Damon había aceptado que Elena durmiera sin "niñero" con la advertencia que si ponía un pie fuera de su casa a deshoras de la madrugada Bonnie lo sabría y habría bastantes problemas.

"Ya te eh dicho que no Elena, Alaric y yo iremos a buscar a un amigo de Slater que podría resultarnos útil con la investigación confió en que Bonnie…." Dijo girando sobre su propio eje haciendo una pausa dramática de unos segundo quedando de frente a la bruja que estaba sentada en una de los sillones de la sala de los Salvatore "Va a mantenerte alejada de esa tumba hasta nuestro regreso ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Bonnie levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la amenazante de Damon.

"Vámonos ya si quieres estar de vuelta al anochecer, Elena se las podrá arreglar sin ti por unas horas" dijo Alaric saliendo tomando su maletín y caminando hacia la salida. Sin decir ninguna palabra más Damon lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Por fin, algo de tiempo libre de Damon" dijo Bonnie sonriéndole a Elena que le regreso la sonrisa "Y con jeremy ocupado con su proyecto de la escuela más tiempo para nosotras"

"Si lo sé, no hemos tenido nuestro tiempo de platicar como antes y Damon está peor que una niñera, no puedo creer lo personal que se tomo su papel de dejarme sin privacidad" Elena y Bonnie rieron al mismo tiempo.

"Sabes, podríamos mandarle un mensaje a Stefan si quieres, como lo hice contigo cuando te secuestraron" dijo Bonnie animada cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo para sacar el grimoire de su abuela.

"De hecho Bonnie" la voz de Elena denotaba duda y algo de esperanza al mismo tiempo "Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a la tumba, solo un momento"

Recordando las palabras de Damon la curiosidad se apodero de ella, "No creo que sea una mala idea del todo, después de todo ya ah pasado más de una semana, como podría no dejarte ver a tu novio aunque sea unos minutos" le sonrió a Elena levantándose del sillón.

* * *

Bueno aquí los dejo con otro capítulo, el más corto que eh escrito por lo cual me disculpo y les prometo recompensarlos con el siguiente :D sus opiniones son bien recibidas, siempre se agradece un comentario positivo o crítica constructiva (: saludos!

**Cullen Lorena**: Gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te guste y se te haga original :D

**SakuroCefiro:** Delena foreveeer haha yo también los amo (: gracias por el comentario espero que te siga gustando (: saludos!

**Flakisss:** Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos y la personalidad que va tomando Damon :D saludos y gracias por el review =))

**Liz10**: Gracias, ya con el capitulo 3 y los que faltan espero te siga gustando =)

**Estrella**: Graciass, ojala te siga gustando el fic, sigue dejando reviewws, saluds

**I Want To Be Your Obssesion**: Stefan siempre ah sido estúpido esperemos que Elena se de cuenta en el siguiente capitulo :D jajaj Delena all the way! Saludos (:

**Alice16:** ojala la espera allá valido la pena! Me dices que te parece este capítulo! ^^

**Isabella D'Cullen Salvatore**: Graciaas XD espero este también te encantee saludos gracias por el review :D

**Dalissie**: Gracias! :D


End file.
